Barbeque Party
Help Sophie arrange a barbeque party! 'Requirements:' Level 15 'No timers!' *You have 13 days to finish the quest. *''Bonus tasks have timers'' 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 15 Bowls of Treats collected - 10,000 , +45 Energy, 10 Autumn Marathon Points *'Reward 2:' 50 Bowls of Treats collected - Harvest Truck, 5 , 20 Autumn Marathon Points *'Reward 3:' 120 Bowls of Treats collected - Auto Repair Shop (1050 every 4h, takes 45 to start), 40 Autumn Marathon Points *'Reward 4:' 250 Bowls of Treats collected - Jewelry Shop (2500 every 5h, takes 20 to start), 70 Autumn Marathon Points *'Reward 5:' 400 Bowls of Treats collected - Barbeque Party (4800 every 20 hours) + 10 Autumn Marathon Points for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +100 more Bowls of Treats collected — 25,000 , 20 Autumn Marathon Points *'Extra reward 2:' +100 more Bowls of Treats collected — 1000 , 20 Autumn Marathon Points *'Extra reward 3:' +100 more Bowls of Treats collected — 10 , 20 Autumn Marathon Points *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' PHOTO COMING SOON! 'Quest Steps:' The Barbeque Party is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 400 Bowls of Treats. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn Bowls of Treats. sc-barbeque-party-resident-task-window.PNG sc-barbeque-party-resident-task-complete-window.PNG All the tasks have a value. The number of Bowls of Treats you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 3 or 5 Bowls of Treats for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Important!'' Tasks are generated randomly.' *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. '''You can finish a task with .' *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . After you finish helping one citizen, the next one will appear immediately, without a cooling-off period *You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 3 hours for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with ). There is not a cooldown before the next task with the same value appears. *If you delete a task, you will receive a cooldown timer of 3 hours. Timers DO reset automatically after getting a reward. *After getting a reward you get another round of tasks without having to wait. 'Bonus tasks:' The special citizens for the Bonus Tasks will walk around with a golden “?” bubble hovering over their heads. They also appear in the Task Window with a golden circle around their faces. Bonus citizens tasks appear in a golden window. sc-barbeque-party-bonus-resident-task-window.PNG sc-barbeque-party-bonus-resident-task-complete-window.PNG Bonus Tasks appear after completing 5 tasks (regular or bonus). *You can receive more points for completing these tasks: 4, 6 or 10. Bonus Tasks have a timer for completion and ''cannot be deleted during the completion time.'' *If you did not manage to complete the task in time, you can buy the remaining items for or delete the task. **If you decide to delete the task, the next one will appear in 3 hours. 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Bowls of Treats, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Golden Grill Cup - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 100 Marathon Points *2nd place: Silver Grill Cup - gives 2-4 and 2-4 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 70 Marathon Points *3rd place: Bronze Grill Cup - gives 1-3 and 1-3 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 60 Marathon Points *4-6th places: 50 Autumn Marathon Points + 40 *7-10th places: 40 Autumn Marathon Points + 30 *11-15th places: 30 Autumn Marathon Points + 25 *16-20th places: 25 Autumn Marathon Points + 20 *21-25th places: 20 Autumn Marathon Points + 15 sc-barbeque-party-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-barbeque-party-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-barbeque-party-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests